


Another Friday Night

by elementalv



Series: Family [2]
Category: due South
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-22
Updated: 2007-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elementalv/pseuds/elementalv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is what happens when you're making plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Friday Night

“Ray?”

“We’re back here. Please tell me you got that ointment from Mrs. Galloway.” Lisa’s gasping wail underscored Ray’s desperation, and Fraser finished removing his jacket and boots as quickly as possible.

“I did. She sent enough for the next month,” Fraser said on his way to Lisa’s room.

He stopped just inside the doorway, taking in Ray’s sallow complexion and Lisa’s bright red face, wet from tears, drool and nasal mucus. Fraser wasn’t sure who was in worse shape — father or daughter — and as far as he was concerned, it wasn’t terribly important. All three of them were badly in need of a good night’s sleep, and Megan Galloway promised her homemade ointment was just the thing to ease Lisa’s teething pain.

“Gimme,” Ray said, holding out a hand.

“We’ll trade.” Fraser took Lisa from Ray’s arms and handed over the ointment. “Mrs. Galloway said to coat the teething ring then give it to Lisa.”

Ray shuffled over to the dresser and stared at it for a few seconds before blinking and turning toward the crib, where the teething ring was. He picked it up, but before he could slather on the remedy, Fraser objected.

“It needs to be cleaned!”

“It’s only been in her crib. It’s fine.”

“Ray!” Fraser winced as Lisa’s wail increased in pitch and volume, and he held her close to comfort her. Her cries subsided to hitching sobs, and Fraser dropped a kiss on her head.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.” Ray ignored Fraser’s glare and coated the teething ring. “I’ve seen what you stick in your mouth. Don’t tell me a blanket that _might_ have a little baby sweat and snot on it is enough to contag —contem — What the hell am I trying to say?”

“Contaminate?”

“Yeah, that’s it. Don’t try to tell me it’s enough to contaminate this thing.” Lisa pushed away from Fraser’s chest, opening her mouth to scream again, but Ray popped the doctored ring in before she could do so. As soon as the ointment touched her gums, Lisa hiccoughed once, then bit down hard. “Jesus. I think it worked.”

Fraser watched as Lisa gnawed contentedly. “I believe you’re right.”

“That’s it. Mrs. G. gets free repairs for the next year.” Ray held out his arms, “Here. She needs to be changed.”

“I’ll take care of it. You look dead on your feet. Go. Lie down for a bit.” Ray nodded and dropped his arms.

“If I was a good father, I’d ignore you,” Ray said on a yawn. “I’m only an okay dad, so I won’t. I still got plans for you tonight, so wake me in an hour?”

“Of course,” Fraser said, forbearing to mention that they were both too tired to do anything more strenuous than fall asleep. “And Ray?”

He stopped on his way to the door. “Yeah?”

“You’re an excellent father.”

Ray blinked once then smiled and gave Fraser a sleepy kiss before heading out to the living room.

~*~*~

Fraser sat on the edge of the sofa and leaned forward to caress Ray’s cheek. He smiled when Ray turned his head in response and said, “Time to wake up.”

After a moment, Ray opened his eyes and blinked hard a few times. “Time is it?”

“Eight.” If everything had gone to plan, they would have been in the middle of a very special dinner by this time, with Lisa safely tucked in bed for the night. It was unfortunate that her teething had reached crisis point this week, but he and Ray had waited this long. They could wait a little longer.

“Told you to wake me in an hour.” Ray reached up and ran his hand down Fraser’s chest.

“I tried. You wouldn’t budge.” Fraser attempted to catch Ray’s hand, but Ray evaded him. And then Ray surprised him by touching Fraser’s hair.

“She puked on you.”

Embarrassed that he missed the splatter during his earlier clean-up, Fraser tried to jerk away from Ray’s touch. “I’m sorry. I thought I got it all. I’ll just —”

Ray wouldn’t let him stand up. “Leave it. I think it’s sexy.”

Fraser stared at Ray for a long moment, then asked, with his voice rising in disbelief, “You think baby vomit in my hair is sexy?”

“Nope. I think you loving me and Lugnut enough to put up with baby puke in your hair is sexy.” Ray’s eyes darkened, and he tugged on Fraser’s shirt. “Come here.”

Perhaps they weren’t so tired after all.

Nonetheless, he shook his head. “No.”

“Fraser —”

“Not here.” He stood abruptly then reached down to pull Ray up as well. “My bedroom.”

Ray tried to kiss him, but Fraser wouldn’t allow it. If he did, they would never make it to his bed, which was unacceptable for their first time together. Instead, he clamped down on the sparks of want that seemed to be shooting through his veins and pushed and nudged Ray out of the living room.

Once inside Fraser’s bedroom, Ray wouldn’t be denied again. He pulled Fraser to him, and as soon as their lips touched, Fraser groaned, because it wasn’t enough, not nearly enough. Ray deepened the kiss, and Fraser lost himself, lost the months of worry and uncertainty over the direction of their relationship, lost his concern that this wasn’t what Ray actually wanted. He drifted in a sensual haze, surrounded by Ray’s scent and the small grunts of pleasure and need they made together.

_Clothing._ It was a disjointed thought, but it was enough to bring Fraser back to himself. They were both still dressed, which meant that Fraser couldn’t touch Ray the way he wanted, couldn’t learn the taste of his skin, couldn’t map his desire. He yanked Ray’s flannel shirt apart and only barely noticed Ray’s surprised laughter as the buttons flew every which way.

“I’m not going anywhere, so relax, would you?” Ray stepped back and quickly pulled off his other three shirts. “You too. Let’s see some skin.”

Fraser nodded, the sense of Ray’s plan seeping in and calming him long enough to get his own clothing off. However, want, selfish and pure, returned with a vengeance as soon as they were both naked, and Fraser dismissed a lifetime of politeness in favor of making Ray his own as quickly as possible. Fraser pushed him back hard enough that Ray landed on the bed with a small bounce.

Ray wasn’t laughing anymore, much to Fraser’s satisfaction. Instead, he moved slowly, shifting to get under the covers.

“Come here,” Ray said.

And this time, Fraser nodded. He’d intended to move slowly at this point, so that Ray would have one last chance to say no, but desire was too potent, and it drove him forward. Fraser was on top of Ray in just a moment, and the reality was so, _so_ much more than he’d ever imagined. For all that Ray was thin and bony, he was also warm, and his skin was soft. He found that lying on top of Ray was like coming home after a month on patrol, and Fraser shuddered with the effort to control himself. He wanted to make this as special as he’d hoped it would be, and he might have been successful if Ray hadn’t spoken.

“Now, Ben. No more waiting.” Ray thrust his hips up, his cock sliding along Ben’s, and it was enough to shatter what few remaining doubts he had.

Ben thrust back against Ray, then dipped his head to Ray’s neck. The taste and texture were known to him, though, so he moved down Ray’s body, nipping and licking Ray’s chest, finding that while Ray’s nipples weren’t particularly sensitive, his belly button most certainly was. Ben spent a few moments licking and nibbling at it before moving down further.

Ray jerked at the first touch of Ben’s tongue on his cock. “Oh fuck!”

“Soon.” Ben swallowed Ray down once, then twice, giddy at learning yet another taste of Ray. He would have remained down there longer, but he missed Ray’s kisses already and couldn’t bear another moment without them.

“Don’t stop,” Ray said, outraged when Ben pulled himself back up the bed.

“I’m not. I just —”

Frottage would have to be enough for the moment, because Ben couldn’t stop kissing Ray long enough to pull the necessary supplies from his nightstand. Happily, Ray seemed to agree, and after a graceless start, they managed to find a rhythm that worked for them. Ben’s hips moved of their own accord, and he might have been dismayed by this mindless rutting if it hadn’t been absolutely clear that Ray was just as out of control as he was.

Kissing and biting, whispering rough commands, Ben and Ray moved together, finding each other’s rhythm just in time for both to lose it completely. Ray tumbled over the edge first, and as soon as Ben’s cock slid through the moist heat of Ray’s release, Ben followed.

For long minutes, Ben lay there, breathing hard and trying to find the right words to tell Ray just how much this meant to him. He wanted to tell Ray that he’d been wrong to make them wait, that they would get married as soon as possible. He wanted Ray to know that he held Ben’s heart and soul forever, and to please take care of them.

There was so much Ben wanted to tell him, but in the end, it was Ray who found words first.

“About time, you freak. You ever make me wait for sex this long again, and I’ll — I’ll —” Ray’s threat was cut short by a large yawn.

Ben laughed a little. “Understood.”


End file.
